


The Downside To Dating A Nerd

by BlueSkyeEyes



Series: When Harry met Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannon Compliant Sterek, Derek fears for Stiles life, F/M, Getting Together, Giant Spiders, Harry Potter Quotes, Jackson gets beaten up by Derek, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles loves harry potter, the cops stalk Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyeEyes/pseuds/BlueSkyeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek learns that Stiles has been attacked, he rushes over to check on him immediately. What he doesn't count on, however, is the abundance of  Harry Potter references, Deputies stalking him, Jackson the Jack-ass, and Stiles not believing Derek could possibly love him. All in all, not one of Derek's better nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downside To Dating A Nerd

Derek was scared. Derek was seriously scared shitless, and it was all because of one infuriatingly selfish, headstrong, hoodie-wearing idiot who, against all odds, had gotten under Derek’s skin. He pounded on his steering wheel, furious at the traffic light that just refused to turn green. Or yellow even, Derek wasn’t picky. In fact, he had just put his hand on the gear stick when a cop car pulled up next to him. It was dark out but thanks to his enhanced werewolf eyesight he could tell that it was Deputy Jordan Parrish. Parrish rolled down his window and motioned for Derek to do the same. “Where are you going in such a hurry, Derek?” Thanks to the Sheriff, the whole of Beacon Hills Law Enforcement Squad knew his name. Parrish’s condescending tone rubbed Derek the wrong way, but he restrained himself from doing anything stupid. Overreacting now would just keep him from Stiles. 

The deputy sat waiting; eyebrows raised in anticipation of what he probably assumed would be a lie. Derek didn’t even know why they bothered. The entire police force seemed to be under the impression that he was constantly guilty of something. This was probably due to Derek having gotten a little too loose-lipped at the Christmas party and admitting his, ahem, slight attraction (or infatuation, but who needed to know that?) to the Sheriffs son. The man had never trusted him again. He had certainly kept an annoyingly close eye on him, especially when Stiles was around. Really, what did the man think he was going to do? Drag Stiles away to a closet and have his way with him the second John’s back was turned?

“Well, I can see you’re a little pre-occupied, so I’m just going to go finish my rounds and head home. I’d suggest you do the same,” What would have sounded like a casual suggestion to anyone else rang for what it really was to Derek. An order to go home and stay away from the Sheriffs underage son. Or maybe Derek was just jumpy. “Yeah, sure.” He mumbled, and sped away from the stoplight without bothering to check if the light had changed. When he glanced back in his rear-view mirror he saw Parrish shaking his head. Whatever. As long as the younger man didn’t try to arrest him.

X

The second the car pulled into the empty lot Derek called a parking lot (and lemme tell you, that gravel is not good on anyone’s paintjob!) He jumped out. He was halfway up the stairs until he realized that he’d left the keys in the car, the car on, and the door open. He raced back down and shut it off, pocketing the keys and speeding up to get to the apartment faster. Stiles could be dying!

The door to the loft was already open when Derek reached the top floor. It would have worried him, but he could hear Scott’s voice, low and soothing over the sound of the coffee maker. He knew that for now, at least, everything was okay. “Where’s Stiles?” Scott opened his mouth to reply. “Not you, him.” Derek pointed an accusing finger at Jackson, who opened his mouth and spluttered as if he didn’t know where this was coming from. “Stop. Where. Is. Stiles? Now, or I rip your throat out.” Jackson’s eyes grew wide, but he responded semi-coherently, so Derek knew he hadn’t scared him too badly. “U-upstairs. Shower-taking a shower.” The thought of Stiles showering in his house made the wolf purr with content in Derek’s chest, but the feeling of happiness soon disappeared. The only room upstairs that had a shower was Peters. 

“Why didn’t he use mine?” Derek barked out. Scott and Jackson stared at him in confusion. He brushed that aside. “Never mind. How could you let this happen?” Scott and Jackson exchanged a glance. One that made Derek uneasy. “We were—talking—and the spiders attacked. There was nothing I could do!” Jackson exclaimed. Which, really? Giant Spiders? “You were….talking?” Since when did Stiles and Jackson talk? Not important. Get him down here!” Scott scuttled out of the room, leaving Jackson to wither under the force of Derek’s glare.

Not three minutes later Stiles strolled in, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He had another drying his hair. Derek gave him a quick once-over to check for obvious injuries. The only thing he could see was a long, angry red scratch across his bicep. The thought of someone hurting Stiles made his stomach curl and his eyes turn red. “Stiles…” He breathed, and stepped closer to Stiles. Feeling his arms come up to encircle the younger man’s body. “Uh, hi Derek.” Stiles broke the silence with an ill-timed cough. Derek stepped back as quickly as if he’d been hugging hot coals. As soon as he saw Stiles up close he realized that the shadowing under his eye wasn’t just a bag from tiredness, it was a bruise from a human fist. Nothing a spider could have produced. He felt the rage that had been on simmer the entire car ride home boil over.  
“What were you thinking? You idiot! How could you put yourself in danger like that?!” Derek burst out, the force of his words causing Stiles to take a step back. “I—I wasn’t… I had it under—”

“Don’t you DARE tell me you had it under control! This—” Derek motioned to the cut on Stiles’ arm. “—Is not under control!” He took a breath. “And by the way, who gave him this bruise?” Jackson flinched behind Scott. The beta wolf was cocky and arrogant, but he had a cowardice streak a mile wide. “WHY did you hurt him.” Derek’s voice had gone eerily calm. Even he could recognize that his anger was getting out of control. But it was Stiles, so he didn’t bother trying to control himself. “I, umm, it just—sorry!”  
Derek didn’t even take the time to register that Jackson had just apologized. It was probably the first time in a very long while that those words had made their way over his lips voluntarily. Without even telling them to, Derek’s feet began to walk across the hard-wood floor, faster and faster until he reached Jackson. Once there, he promptly punched the douche-bag in his smug face. And kept punching. “Why—” punch “Did you—” punch “Hurt Stiles?” punch. This went on for a surprisingly short amount of time before Stiles gathered his wits enough to run over to Derek and yank him off of Jackson. Derek looked down at the bloody mess that was Jacksons face, and couldn’t help but feel incredible pleased with himself. 

He turned around to face Stiles, who had tears in his eyes and an angry look on his face. But Derek knew that no matter how angry Stiles was, he was angrier. “How could you let yourself get hurt?” He expected Stiles to give in and explain and apologize and promise to never do it again, like he usually did, but Stiles surprised him. "Why does it matter to you!? It's not like you care about me, you barely tolerate me!" Stiles looked down and muttered to himself, "Especially after what I did to you," and then a bit louder, “I should just go.” But of course Derek heard.

"I don't tolerate you, I love you! So much it fucking hurts to breathe! I love you, and I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared of putting myself out there and you rejecting me, and I'm scared of hurting you so badly you leave. But most of all, I'm scared of not trying at all. I'm scared of being too scared to go for it, and never knowing if you could love me too." If anyone was surprised at the honesty of the words pouring from Derek’s mouth it was the man himself. He almost felt like he couldn’t stop them from spilling from his lips.  
"You don't have to tell me you love me to get me to stay." Stiles cast a hurt glance Derek's way, and blinked back tears. "I'm not stupid; I know that someone like you couldn't possibly love somebody like me. You could never, no matter how much I wanted—" Stiles tried to reason it out to Derek, intent on getting the older man to see his side of things, even if his own side was the side Stiles desperately hope wasn't real. He liked Derek’s version much better.

"What? Stiles no, I mean it. I love you. I have loved you for years but I was too afraid to say anything because I knew you couldn't possibly love me back, but know that I know there's a chance you might, I love you too much not to say anything, even if you want to walk out now and never see me again."  
Derek took a step away from the object of his affections, ready to let him go forever. But the rejection never came. 

"That is the single most stupid thing I have ever heard." Stiles responded. Derek looked up to find Stiles smiling at him with a mix of fondness and exasperation. Before Derek could really process what was happening Stiles was leaning in to capture Derek's mouth in a rough, bruising kiss.  
He pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "After all this time? You idiot!" he breathed fondly. Derek narrowed his eyes. Something about that statement seemed familiar...."Stiles, did you just quote Harry Potter at me?"

"Yes I did, big guy, yes I did." Stiles smiled, his eyes still closed. Before long, though, Stiles remembered something. He pulled away from Derek slightly. "About that night? Do you, still hate me?" Derek looked at him in disbelief.  
"How could you think I would ever hate you? I just could be around you knowing that it was my fault you ended up kidnapped, knowing that if I had just said yes and taken you to bed like I wanted to you wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place!"  
Stiles stared at Derek. How could this beautiful idiotic man in front of him think that? "Derek, I was drunk! I would have been really angry if my first time had been with you when I was drunk."

Seeing the distraught look on Derek's face, Stiles clarified. "Derek, you have no idea how much a want my first time to be with you, but not when I'm drunk and won't remember it!" Derek nodded. Stiles would be worried that Derek didn't believe him if it weren't for the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth that said Derek was happy. Sourwolf was smiling! Stiles took a breath and suggested something he’d been wanting to for a very long time.  
“Do you want to, maybe, take this to bedroom? And, uh, finish what we started that night?” His smile grew as he watched Derek’s eyes go wide. “Yes, please go! That way we won’t have to listen to this anymore!” Jackson moaned from where he was reclined on the couch with an ice pack pressed to his nose. Derek flashed his eyes and started towards the couch, hopefully to beat the crap out of Whittemore again, but Stiles’ gentle hand on his chest stopped him. “I’ll handle this.” He whispered to Derek. Not really knowing why he bothered, Jackson could, of course, hear him. “Really, Jack-ass? Upset ‘cause what I said earlier about Lydia being too good for you is true?” Jackson lunged forward like he was going to leap off the couch and attack, but quickly fell back down clutching his spurting face.

Stiles tugged Derek’s arm. “Come on, Padfoot. Let’s go!” He raced up the stairs. He could hear Derek trudging after him, pretending to be reluctant. But Stiles knew the truth. He had felt Derek’s heart-beat jack rabbiting when Stiles had kissed him.

X

Later, after they were sweaty and sated, Derek rolled over onto his side and smiled down lovingly at the younger man. “What? What!” Stiles exclaimed. Derek just hummed in content and waved the question away. “No, answer me Derek! You were going to say something; I can always tell when you are going to say something. So what is it?” Derek sighed. Stiles was going to love this. He was almost tempted to refuse, but Stiles had just made him happy, so, when in Rome, right? “I must have had some Felix Felicis, because I just got lucky.” Derek tried very hard to school his expression, but the look of horror on Stiles face was too much. He burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god! Did you GOOGLE that? The fuck, Derek? I can’t believe I’m dating you!” They both sobered up immediately and turned to stare at each other with identical looks of shock. Stiles cleared his throat. “Are we, uh…Dating?”

“Only if you want to be. Not that I don’t but it doesn’t matter unless you want to and even then…”

“Okay, so do you want to be?”

“Do you?”

“Oh my god! This is getting us nowhere! Derek, Stiles wants to date you. Stiles, Derek wants to date you. Happy? You better be!” Lydia screamed from the living room. “Can you both shut up now so I finish my thesis?”

Derek quirked an eyebrow at Stiles. “Be my boyfriend?” 

“Only if you be mine,”

“Are you sure that was proper grammar? Because I seem to recall—” Stiles shoved a hand over Derek’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “Stop talking right now. You didn’t even finish high school. You had to drop out and go…fight evil bad guys with your werewolf powers.” Stiles paused. “Huh, you’re kind of like Remus! You lost everybody and went off to go fight the good fight anyway. All the while being shunned for your werewolf nature.”

“I think your reading too much into this, Stiles.” Derek replied once he had shrugged the sticky hand off his mouth. It honestly hadn’t been that hard. “Whatever. I get to keep you, so…” Stiles replied, as if that was a valid point to the conversation. He curled up into Derek, acting like he’d won with just those five words.

And, for once in his life, Derek was perfectly content to let Stiles win the argument.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! If there is interest I will continue this series with a work I have in progress called 'In Retrospect' about Derek getting shot with wolvesbane and Stiles thinking he's been gien an expired love potion.
> 
> As well as the backstories to all the mini-fics I included in this one, such as ' Stiles getting drunk and trying to take Derek to bed only to end up kidnapped' and 'Derek spilling the dirty little secret about his crush to the Sheriff, who promptly starts hiring people to follow him.' and also 'exactly what Jackson and Stiles were doing when they got attacked by giant spiders.
> 
> Interested?
> 
> If you like this, follow me on tumblr: Pixiestiks!


End file.
